


Two boyfriends is better than one

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac, Stiles and Adam make sweet love because they are my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two boyfriends is better than one

Isaac sighed in contentment as Adam wrapped his strong arms aroynd his waist, trailing kisses along the werewolf's neck and jaw. 

"Hey darlin'" Adam hummed trailing his fingers down Isaac's torso pausing above the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"Hey yourself handsome" Isaac muttered leaning against Adam's strong torso. 

"Come back to bed sweetheart. We need you." Adam hummed taking Isaac's earlobe between his teeth and biting gently against the sensitive flesh. 

"Thought I was supposed to be the insatiable one." Isaac moaned

"You know Stiles love not happy until he is filled from both ends." Adam whispered his hot breath ghosting along Isaac's throat. 

"Mmmm lets go take care of him then." Isaac moaned.

\---

Isaac kissed Stiles deeply as he climbed into their bed. Stiles wrapped his arms around the Beta's neck deepening the kiss and humming in contentment. Adam slid under Stiles sliding hos length gently into his lover waiting hole. Stiles let out a hppy groan as Adam filled him. "Isaac I need you both please baby." Stiles whimpered

Issac kissed Stiles deeply and slid his cock along side Adam's in Stiles tight hole. Stiles let out a choked moan as Isaac rocked his hips. Stiles felt so full and so complete with both the men he loved most buried in his ass. Isaac and Adam took turns fucking into Stiles making the shorter man whine and buck back against them. They carried on like that for a while all three chasing their elusive orgasms and driving Stiles to the point of insanity. 

"Adam, Isaac please please!" Stiles groaned. The werewolf and hunter increased their efforts brining Stiles crashing over the apex of pleasure as he spilled spurt after spurt of hot cum between them. His tight walls clenching against theor cocks had Isaac and Adam following shortly after him. The three men collapsed in a sweaty cum slick mess on the bed.

"I love you guys" Stiles muttered happily. 

"Love you too baby." Isaac and Adam muttered in unison as the three drifted off to sleep tangled in a mass of limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry tgis is short but I haven't written a threesome in a while! Enjoy ladies and gents :X


End file.
